Mr. Sandman
Mr. Sandman" (sometimes rendered as "Mister Sandman") is a popular song written by Pat Ballard which was published in 1954 and first recorded in that year by The Chordettes. The song's lyrics convey a request to "Mr. Sandman" to "bring me a dream" – the traditional association with the folkloric figure, the sandman. The pronoun used to refer to the desired dream is often changed depending on the sex of the singer or group performing the song. Some time later, Ballard also rewrote the lyrics for Christmas use as "Mr. Santa". The chord progression in each chorus follows the circle of fifths for six chords in a row. Singer Dorothy Collins charted with "Mr. Santa" (#51, US trade Music Vendor. 1955). The song was later recorded by Tony Sandler and Ralph Young (1968) and Suzy Bogguss. Recorded versions The Chordettes' recording of the song was released on the Cadence Records label, whose founder, Archie Bleyer, is credited on the disc's label as "knees played by" and orchestra conductor. Bleyer's voice is heard in the third verse, when he says the word, "Yes?" The piano is played by Moe Wechsler. Liberace's name is mentioned for his "wavy hair" and Pagliacci, for having a lonely heart. Pagliacci is Italian for clowns and a reference to Canio, the protagonist from the Italian opera Pagliacci by Ruggero Leoncavallo. The single reached #1 on the Billboard United States charts and #11 in the United Kingdom charts in 1954. In November 1954, The Four Aces released a version that charted even higher in the UK, reaching #9 and in the same year, a version by Max Bygraves reached #16 in the UK charts. The most successful recording of the song in the UK was by Dickie Valentine, which peaked at #5. On the Cash Box magazine charts in the US, where all versions were combined, the song also reached #1. There are numerous other recorded versions of the song |title=allmusic.com Albums containing the song "Mr. Sandman" |accessdate=2011-09-24}} including versions by Chet Atkins, Mocedades, Blue Diamonds, Marvin Gaye, Gob, Jose Melis, The Chipmunks, The Supremes, The Andrews Sisters, Pomplamoose, The Puppini Sisters, Blind Guardian, Linda McCartney, Al Hirt, the Orlons, The Osmond Brothers and The Fleetwoods. Joe Loss and his Orchestra recorded it in London on November 1, 1954. The tune was released by EMI on the His Master's Voice label as catalog number BD 6184. Vaughn Monroe with Orchestra recorded it in 1954 which was released as a single on RCA Victor label as catalog number 47-5767. It has featured in a number of TV and film soundtracks including The Simpsons, Futurama, Grease 2 (sung by the movie's "Peptones" contestants from a male-to-female viewpoint), Back to the Future, Eight Heads in a Duffel Bag, Mr. Nobody, Nip/Tuck, Groundhog Day, Philadelphia, Planet 51, Uncle Buck, I Saw What You Did, Cry-Baby, and at least two Halloween films (1981's Halloween II and 1998's Halloween: H20) and "Family Ties." A version by the band Oranger also featured as an intro song and later on a cutscene in the video game Stubbs the Zombie - Rebel without a Pulse and can also be heard in the 2010 video game Mafia II. It is also used in a Kia Optima commercial when The Sandman gives the owner a dream about the vehicle while the song plays as background music. In the Philippines, a version of the song with slightly altered lyrics was used in a TV advertisement promoting McDonald's Big N' Tasty. It was also in Grimm (TV series) in the episode named after the song. The "Mr. Santa" version has been recorded by Shari Lewis (on the 1965 Musicor single MU 1140), Lenny Dee, Amy Grant, and Suzy Bogguss, among others. Mr. Sandman was also famously sung as a lullaby on The Golden Girls in the season five episode "Not Another Monday" when Dorothy, Rose, and Blanche are trying to help a newborn, Francis Lilistrand, fall asleep. Norman Bates (Freddie Highmore) can be seen singing a piano-accompanied version with his mother, Norma Bates (Vera Farmiga) on piano in a trailer for the upcoming second season for Bates Motel. Emmylou Harris version In the late 1970s, Emmylou Harris, Dolly Parton, and Linda Ronstadt recorded a version of the song for a planned trio album which was ultimately scrapped. (The three would eventually reunite and record the first of two Trio albums nearly a decade later in 1987). Harris included the trio recording of "Mr. Sandman" the song on her 1981 album Evangeline, though with the stipulation that it not be released as a single (given that Parton and Rontadt both were affiliated with record labels). However, when Harris later changed her mind and wanted to put the song out as a single, she rerecorded it, singing all three parts herself, and releasing it in 1981, under the title "Mister Sandman". Harris's single version did not appear on an album until the 1984 compilation Profile II: The Best of Emmylou Harris. Chart performance Blind Guardian version In 1996, German power metal band Blind Guardian released a single with a cover version of "Mr. Sandman.", While the song starts in a similar mood to the original, it becomes increasingly aggressive, introducing heavy metal guitars in the second verse and a double bass drum in the third. Track listing # "Mr. Sandman" – 2:12 # "Bright Eyes" (Edited Version) – 4:04 # "Hallelujah" – 3:18 # "Imaginations from the Other Side" (Demo Version) – 7:14 # "The Script for My Requiem" (Demo Version) – 7:01 Lineup * Hansi Kürsch – vocals and bass * André Olbrich – lead guitar * Marcus Siepen – rhythm guitar * Thomen Stauch – drums }} -May 23, 1981 }} }} References External links * *discogs.com The Chordettes on discogs.com, a community-built database of music information. * Category:1954 singles Category:1954 songs Category:1981 singles Category:1996 singles Category:Songs written by Pat Ballard Category:Chet Atkins songs Category:Marvin Gaye songs Category:The Supremes songs Category:The Andrews Sisters songs Category:The Fleetwoods songs Category:Emmylou Harris songs Category:Blind Guardian songs Category:Al Hirt songs Category:Number-one singles in the United States Category:RPM Country Tracks number-one singles Category:Grammy Hall of Fame Award recipients Category:Debut singles Category:Number-one debut singles